


Bigger, the better

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cum belly, M/M, Multi, Sex Curse, Underage Sex, WTF, many many babies, maybe future mpreg, must have sex or die, not for young readers, potion related attacks, talk of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven year old harry is cursed with a sex curse, there is no cure. he has to have sex at least once a day or die. Not for readers that hate underage sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Treatments

Bigger, the better  
By: Firehedgehog  
Chapter One: Treatments

This, was a disaster.

Harry Potter age eleven had been cursed, a curse with no cure.

Already the student that had cursed him had been arrested, now Poppy was running like crazy trying to find a way to stabilize the boy.

Really, did no one even know what the Egyptian curse did before they cast it.

It literally Translated to 'Bigger the better'.

In adults it would be one thing, but a child...

The curse was a sex curse, the victim had to have sex once a day with a man, the bigger the penis the better. And it couldn't be a substitute like those muggle 'toys'.

Already they were running low on time, poor Potter was already fading.

“Get me Hagrid,” Poppy demanded Dumbledore.

The headmaster fled.

OoOoO

Harry was burning then cold, then burning again. It was hard to hear Poppy but he did understand, sex or die. It didn't matter he was very much underage, but spells would be on him to prevent it from hurting or become pregnant.

Wait... pregnant?

He'd have to ask about that once he was feeling better.

“Please forgive me Harry,” Hagrid told the pre-teen as the others left, locking the room behind them.

“It's okay, its to save a life...” Harry whispered, even though both knew he was in no way ready for this.

Hagrid gently disrobed them both, and harry could only stare at the massive Dick wondering how the heck that would fit.

What followed was shocking and amazing, his pre-teen body going through puberty had never felt this before.

Oh Merlin....

Soon Harry passed out as his first 'treatment' continued.

OoOoO

He woke sore and much better, no burning or coldness.

Slowly he climbed out of bed and gasped, his belly was blown out with cum,, making him look pregnant.

He really did have to ask about that.

“Oh good your awake Mr Potter,” Poppy said walking into the room, not even noticing his naked state.. she'd seen worse.

“Morning,” Harry said shyly.

“I've manged to change the curse some Mr potter, you only need treatment once a month once I adjust it, but till then I'm afraid you'll need a 'treatment' a day... your next treatment is in three hours,” Poppy told him.

“Wait.. I slept the day away?” harry said in shock.

“Yes, but that was for your body to adjust better,” she told him.

“Ah Poppy.. could you explain.. the fact I can get pregnant?” Harry squeaked out.

 

TBC


	2. second year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its second year, the curse is still there and he wished Ginny would stop stalking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas on where you want to see where this is going people?

Merry Christmas, or happy Holidays people

Bigger, the better  
By: Firehedgehog  
Chapter Two: second year

Harry sleepily looked up at Hagrid, the half giant was now deep asleep after another treatment and curled around the twelve year old. Thankfully now a days he only needed sex at least once a month, he usually did more since his magic stayed more stable.

Hagrid was his favourite partner, so large and knew some very kinky tricks.

Because of his condition he no longer had to return to his aunts, because in no way in hell would he allow himself to be taken by a muggle.. or his uncle. He moaned at Hagrid moved, his huge member shifting deep inside him.

Granger and Weasley had a fall out after his curse came out, neither wanted to have a whore for a friend. Neither had realized this would have the other houses go against them, for others had actually paid attention on what the curse did. The person withered, the persons magic both freezing and frying there body from the inside out till they died of it or there core burst.

Yeah... he'd only been a few hours into that when the curse had hit him, he didn't want to feel it again.

He'd had other partners then Hagrid, even Dumbledore who was definitely into cocks. Thankfully that had been one time, neither of them happy since there magic clashed. He'd even had Snape, that man while not as large as many knew all the right spots.

Even if he had a bad habit of calling him Lily.

He looked at the simple bracelet around his right wrist, which he could only remove himself. It was a charm that was renewed through his own magic, that kept him pregnancy free... also so that he wouldn't have to keep having the spell cast on him.

He did wish Lockheart would stop hounding him, wanting to help his treatments.. gah... he'd rather do Voldemort.

The emerald eyed boy placed a hand on his belly, blown large with the cum the half giant had filled him with.

One day he'd take off the bracelet, letting on of his partners fill him with child. Poppy had already explained that the nine month pregnancy would keep the curse away, till the baby was born at least.

He was only twelve now, too young to carry really... 

Maybe he'd pull it off in a year or two.

“Your still too young,” Hagrid murmured, showing that he'd woken up.

“When I'm older... will you?” harry asked blushing.

“Of course Harry,” Hagrid said, and showed the thought of a future child by the beautiful pre-teen made him very randy.

OoOoO

Harry wanted to kill the latest Weasley, here he was saving teh life of his stalker.

Really, she kept popping up telling him to give up his treatments because they were soulmates and needed no others. She'd once trapped him in a hallway and ranting about true love for three hours, Harry had pulled Snape into a closet after that.

He wanted to laugh when the other students were traumatized by the sex mellowed teacher.

Oh... my... God

That was one freaking huge snake.

And since did snakes have outer sex organs.

Well...

He was later for his latest treatment.

Riddle destroyed the book himself to escape the sex that followed.

Ginny still thought he killed his latest lover.

Pffff....

TBC


	3. The Third year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is thirteen looking fifteen due to teh curse warping his magic. he takes off the bracelete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo hoo!!! double update. merry christmas

Bigger, the better  
By: Firehedgehog  
Chapter Three: The Third year

Magic was a strange and powerful thing.

With the curse and how sexual Harry had become, by Thirteen he looked at least fifteen and had many lusting over his form. Harry didn't mind, or care.

It just meant more sex treatments and that made his magic more powerful, and his body process the cum faster.

The new teacher was not a new sex partner, having been close to his parents.

That he pouted about, since there was something wild about his magic.

Two weeks into school Harry pulled off the bracelet, thirteen was young but his magic was telling him now.

He wondered who would end up the other father.

OoOoO

Remus lasted three days before Harry got him alone, with a day to the full moon the wolf was all to ready.

Once the full moon was over, it didn't stop there 'treatments'.

OoOoO

“Well hello there,” Harry said to the too obvious magical canine.

Sirius didn't know how to react and they did it doggy style.

OoOoO

Poppy of course reamed him a new one when she found out what he did, but by then it was a week to Christmas and he'd been knocked up since September.

“Your going to be a may baby,” Harry purred to the baby bump.

He was four months along, and months away to find out who the father was.

Of course he didn't care, he would just carry a baby in the future for them. Not like he couldn't afford it.

And he would wait at least till sometime his fourth year if he wanted another one close to this one.

OoOoO

Harry waddled around his new room, because of his curse and condition eh finally had his own personal rooms. It even had secret passages even Hagrid could fit through, that way at least the school could pretend he wasn't having sex with the males teachers and every male that took his fancy.

“Three months to go,” Harry said patting his large belly, it was February and he enjoyed the fact that soon he would have his heir... and a family.

OoOoO

“That is not a dog,” Remus snarled, as he came into the rooms to find an eight months Harry and padfoot going at it.

“Hmm... that's new,” Harry said as Padfoot became human between one thrust and another.

“Is sex and your partners all you care about?” Remus asked in a strangled voice.

“That, and the many children I plan to have... i want a huge family,” Harry moaned out.

OoOoO

Harry could only scratch his head over the next events, a fight had broken out. His other lovers had appeared, then the rat had been captured. He wasn't exactly sure how one led to the other, other then that it led to Sirius being proven innocent.

It also led to an early labour.

Pushing a baby from a tiny slit from behind his balls hurt like hell.

OoOoO

Harry stared at the tiny human in his arms, one who looked just like him... well other then his nose.

That was all Dumbledore.

Dumbledore hadn't even known he was fertile anymore being so old.

Little James was going to be the heir to the Dumbledore family and Potter families, maybe only the Dumbledore depending on Harry's future children.

He looked to the basket at the side of the bed and blushed, Fawkes looked at him in amusement and he guarded the single egg there.

“It was one time, with a spell to give you a penis... who knew,” Harry whispered.

TBC


	4. Interlude: Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its summer, and some questions are answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people, who shall be the next baby daddy! also any new men for the group you'd like to see?

Bigger, the better  
By: Firehedgehog  
Interlude: Summer

“Harry?” Remus asked, the raven haired almost fourteen year old looked up with lusty emerald shaded eyes.

“Yes Remus?” Harry asked, adjust the feeding James.

“How do you have breasts, that's not parts of male pregnancies,” the man pointed out.

“I read breastfeeding is good for bonding the baby and mother, and with his my magic is aimed at sex now a days... I just wanted them and they grew,” Harry said, and smiled to where his son sucked on said breasts.

The breasts were perfectly shaped and large enough to make men drool but not too large, if they stayed when James no longer had to breastfeed harry would have to end wearing a bra.

“I just worry, i love you harry and I worry your magic is changing you too much.. i wouldn't like it if your body became fully female,” Remus said, after all he did like makes more.

“Poppy said my magic won't be changing my body more, but as I get older it will be very hard to tell if I'm male or female.. i think the medical term is hermaphrodite. Its not just magic making me look like this now. I am a hermaphrodite now,” Harry explained.

“Interesting, a hermaphrodite rarely happens with magic since magic allows same sex pregnancies. But wish magic and sex magic would do it,” The wolf said thoughtfully.

“You know I'm a bit surprised that James is Dumbledores. It was just a one-time thing third year, we already knew our magic clashed almost rejected each other. Pregnancy is almost impossible between us, probably never know why i decided to join with him again or how James happened,” Harry said thoughtfully.

“Probably best now to dwell on it Harry, sometimes magic is funny that way. Especially since we can't still explain how you had a pure Phoenix chic with Fawkes,” Remus said, looking at the bird nest across the room where Fawkes was feeding the newly hatched... well hatchling. So far unnamed.

“Probably best, magic does some screwy things. And talking about screwing..” Harry purred, pulling James away from his breast the baby fast asleep.

“I hear tomorrow is your Birthday Mr. Potter, i think its time for detention,” Remus smirked locking the door with magic.

TBC


	5. Forth year – Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its forth year, more fun and another pregnancy. notes at end

As you command DrachenFan

Bigger, the better  
By: Firehedgehog  
Chapter Three: Forth year – Part One

Harry yawned as he slipped into the great hall, James was strapped to his chest deep asleep immune to all the noise for once. The young mother... er... father? Had been starting to worry since James hadn't slept at all last night.

Right away he was surrounded by girls, all cooing over James and how big he was. His favourite was Luna, who while spacey was a very good babysitter.

Finally the other wondered off and he allowed himself to be pulled towards the Ravenclaw table by Luna, since the curse began he found himself at the other tables. At least this way he didn't have to deal with 'she-who-should-deal with reality-not-books' and -he-who-can't-shut-his mouth-while-eating.'

He might have been half asleep when he came up with the names, and apparently someone heard him call them that and everyone seemed to be soon using it.

He looked at the head table, knowing that every male there he'd had inside him even if only once for some. In fact, before he came down for dinner he'd had Hagrid filling him nicely.

“Halloween is next week,” Luna said suddenly.

“That's when the contestants are drawn,” Harry replied, having no interest in the event.

“The twins are by your room, you should take off your bracelet,” Luna said, her voice missed by the others due to some loud joke.

“And... if I don't?” Harry asked, a strange chill settled down his spine... there was something very powerful in her voice and eyes.

“James will be an only child,” she whispered.

“Thank you,” Harry replied and grabbed a bun and headed back to his rooms, all he knew that if Luna said something that straight you listened.

OoOoO

“Harrykins” the twins cheered as Harry got to his room entrance.

“Boys,” he said drooling, he'd never been with the twins before but he'd seen them naked before and it had been an accident.

While no where as large as Hagrid a half giant, the twins made muggle porn stars look tiny.

And from the envious looks other gave them, they were large for wizards also.

“A certain blond said we should come here,” Fred said.

“Said we'd have our dreams come true” George said.

“With James,” Fred said.

“We thought we'd be waiting longer,” George said.

“Let me put James to bed,” Harry leered, the infant had finally fallen asleep on the way back.

When he came back all three of them were naked, and the two leered at Harry's all too ready penis and hard nipples on his breasts... also a certain bracelet missing.

Apparently, the twins knew how to double thrust as one.

OoOoO

Two days later a still rather sore Harry made it to Poppy, he'd been rather sick the last few days and he had a feeling he knew what it was.

“Pregnant again, Harry... your still young. And James is still breastfeeding, I wish you'd waited longer, you might have to use a bottle since you might stop creating milk. Now I'm going to go over certain things you will need to follow, like a certain diets and when we'll have check ups,” Poppy said frowning, Harry nodded.

OoOoO

It was, with his other partners Harry hadn't been shy to tell them he was with child. But with the twins, he found himself shy about it.

So a day before Halloween Harry pulled his newest sex partners into his room, after a quick moment of fucking the three of them relaxed naked on Harry's bed while James sucked greedily from Harry's breasts.

“I have news,” Harry said shyly. The twins looked at him happily, they were quite enjoying this new relationship.

“What is it little one,” Fred asked, even though half the people out there would mistake him for George. Why Harry didn't know, since he could tell the twins apart.

“You know how I took off my bracelet, that makes me non fertile..” Harry said trailing off.

“You mean...” George said in awe, gently touching Harry's stomach blown large with there cum.

“We're going to be father's!” Fred said also touching his belly.

“And i know your the father's since your the only one's I've been with since i took off the bracelet,” Harry smiled.

The twins quickly showed how pleased they were once James began his next nap.

OoOoO

“Harry Potter!” Dumbledore called, Harry looked up in shock as his name was pulled to be a champion. He was quickly rushed to the room with the others. James shuffling in his arms not liking all the noise.

Harry protested of course, he'd wanted a quiet year with his son, his pregnancy, his multiple lovers and school.

“But I can't I just found out I'm pregnant,” Harry finally yelled. “I didn't even want to be in this.”

That made the room go quiet, not expecting a pregnancy announcement.

“The magic of the cup won't hold a pregnant person, it was put in play after someone forced another person to enter while heavily pregnant and both child and parent died,” Dumbledore said. Of course, then came the tests to prove he was pregnant.

OoOoO

“Dragon...” Harry said wide eyed, as the three Champions began there tasks.

A part of him still inked to the curse, made him wonder just how big the cocks on dragon's were.

OoOoO

Harry hummed to himself as he dressed for the Christmas ball, James would be looked after by Luna who hadn't wished to go to the ball.. he was pretty sure she just wanted to babysit. He was dressed in a black wizard suit trimmed in red and gold, he'd had to get it adjusted twice to fit his growing womb. With this suit, his breasts were noticeable but showed the word he was still male.

Much droolage.

The baby was growing very quickly, and Harry had a feeling it was more then one baby with him getting bigger so quick.

“Your glowing,” a male voice said.

“Thank you,” harry smiled, seeing Remus there who was going with Sirius to the ball.

“But.. are you disappointed that it's not yours?” he asked after a moment, sighing Remus came to him and gently kissed him.

“A bit, but i know somewhere in the future both Sirius and myself will fill you with child,” Remus said.

“That I promise love... now what do you think of Krum... after all he did ask to be my date,” Harry asked curious.

“As long as the next child in Sirius or mine, I don't care,” Remus said, Harry would have shown Remus how happy he was if it wasn't time to go. He would have gone with the twins, but there parents had decided to pull the kids home for the holidays.

OoOoO

Krum was dancing much closer then one should with this dance, and it was driving Harry hard with want. Victor was rubbing his hard clothed member against Harry, and the desire in Victor's eyes made him want to lick his lips like a cat.

“Would you like to meet James?” Harry asked as midnight came closer, Victor looked at him before realizing Harry was asking him to his room.

“I would love to,” the older male said. (before you ask, I will not add his accent because i have no clue how to write it).

OoOoO

Strangely, Victor was a very gentle lover. He seemed obsessed with his belly, growing thick with child.

“I wish I was your first,” Victor sighed as they began to fall asleep that night.

“I was only eleven when the curse was cast Victor, while i do like the very big ones best due to it i love everyone I do it with,” Harry gently said.

“If... I do not marry in a year or two, would you carry my child in the future. I would love to have the honour of having a child with you,” Victor asked as he fell asleep.

“Oh Victor... for someone talented as you I'll definitely have one in the future,” harry promised, adding the man to his list right behind his godfather and the wolf.

OoOoO

Harry carefully did his potion, he had spells on him to keep fumes away and small potion spills. With how big he was getting so quickly, eh had a feeling he'd have to avoid this class soon for health reasons.

He ignored his partner as best he could, somehow he'd ended up with Granger who in the last few months had started calling him an abomination.

“I hate you, only women should carry children you dirty whore,” Granger suddenly shouted throwing random things in the potion, Harry's eyes widened as it exploded.

OoOoO

“Shhh.. rest, your okay.. the babies okay,” a voice said as Harry struggled to wake.

“But...” he gasped out.

Darkness claimed him.

OoOoO

He slipped in and out of darkness, till on a sunny morning Harry woke to find himself in the hospital room.

What caught his attention was the huge size of his stomach, and the fact he found feel more then one baby moving in there.

“How long?” he rasped out, he quickly sipped the water she gave him.

“Three days,” she said.

“But..” Harry said shocked, pointing at his rather pregnant belly.

“Whatever she did to the potion we didn't discover, all we know is that it caused your pregnancy to go crazy. We actually had to add two more bloodlines in to fix it, i apologize since you were comatose for it and the magic made you pregnant with at least two more children but the same age as the other babies. From what I can tell, it was part of the wish/sex magic that changed your body,” Poppy said.

“Kinky... the two new fathers?” he asked.

“Remus and Sirius,” Poppy said.

“Well I did promise them they'd be next.. just how many children am i carrying?” Harry asked pointing to his pretty much bed bound body.

“Septuplets,” Poppy said, Harry admitted to freaking a bit. He knew he was fertile, but.. damn.

“How far along am I?” Harry asked, worried on how much time pregnancy wise he'd lost.

“Your seven months along, now rest... your going to be on a lot of potions till you give birth. If you don't take them you'll be bed bound like a Muggle would be,” Poppy told him.

'Seven months with seven children' Harry though as he fell back to sleep. A week later when he was released, he found out Granger was expelled. Her magic bound and memories changed, found too dangerous.

OoOoO

“Can we be Potters?” the twins asked suddenly one day.

“Pardon?” Harry asked, he wished that he was able to have sex, but Poppy said at this large it just wasn't safe. Fred sighed, and George looked angry.

“Mother..” Fred began.

“Told us, that unless we disown the children” George continued.

“We'd be disowned,” Fred said.

“Because apparently we stole you from Ginny,” George said rolling his eyes.

“And we know that you'll never marry, since magic and the curse changed you too much to be with just one person,” they finished together.

“You realize I'd have to blood adopt you into the family right, and that any future sex would be incest between siblings?” Harry asked.

“Harry, we'd have done it with you even if we had been born brothers,” Fred said smiling.

“We better get Poppy for this, I've only read about this,” Harry said.

OoOoO

Harry woke up pissed with a worried Victor and his other lovers around him, apparently someone had decided that the almost nine months pregnant Harry should be Victors person most missed. He knew it wasn't Dumbledore, since the older male looked ready to curse someone for once.

“I'm fine,” Harry assured them, god he loved these sexy men.

“Oh.. oh...” Harry breathed, as a liquid ran down his legs.

“Poppy,” Harry screamed, he'd just gone into labour.

OoOoO

 

“You scared us,” Remus said tears in his eyes, after all they'd almost lost Harry due to bleeding to much.

“I'm sorry,” Harry whispered, he would definitely be waiting a few years before he got pregnant again.

In the end, all seven babies had been born safely.

Five of the babies were the twins, three boys two girls, no one knew which twin was which father due to there magic merging and alike too much, but they didn't care.

Remus had a tiny little girl, that looked like a female Harry.

Sirius to there shock had a hermaphrodite, but at the moment appeared male.

“Now the fun part, naming them,” Harry said, he'd definitely need help with this many children.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So part one is over, also had to split this in two because i finshed this part but having writers block for part two. Now people, any suggestions for teh babies.
> 
> James (dumbledore)  
> unnamed chick (fawkes)
> 
> The twins  
> boy1  
> boy2  
> boy3  
> girl1  
> girl2
> 
> Remus  
> girl3
> 
> Sirius  
> hermaphrodite1


End file.
